1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles intended for the reinforcement of cementitiously bound structures such as e.g. reinforced concrete and to bituminously bound structures and coatings such as road pavements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of applying fibres or filaments as a means for reinforcing and improving the strength of construction materials. Presently, the following fibres in form of monofilaments are considered as being specifically suitable for above mentioned application: steel fibres, glass fibres, plastic fibres (e.g. polypropylene, polyethylene, polyamide, aramide (highly aromatic polyamide), polyvinyl-chloride (PVC)), carbon fibres, asbestos fibres, natural fibres.
Quite obviously the distribution of such fibres across the cross section of the reinforced structure must be uniform or homogeneous such as to suitably improve the formation and arrangement of the cracks or fissures formed by the reinforcing fibres in such structures. However, the known fibres feature generally the disadvantage of agglomorating or balling up in the structure which is being reinforced therewith. Such agglomorating is due to e.g. an electrostatic charging of the fibres or due to gravitational forces. Accordingly no even or uniform distribution of the fibres within the structure is achievable. Attempts to overcome mentioned drawback encompassed a relatively high dosing of fibres relative to the cross-sectional area and further to follow special procedures when adding the fibres to the matrix material such as the so-called trickling of the fibres into the matrix material. Such procedure can be successfully followed in laboratories. It is, however, extremely complicated and is hardly or not at all suitable for a practical application at work site. Accordingly there hardly exist any economically acceptable solutions regarding the production of fibre reinforced composites.